<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunfall by merkyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642143">Sunfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkyuu/pseuds/merkyuu'>merkyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Post-Time Skip Age), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Atsuhina Exchange 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, brief mention of past relationship, spoiler-y tags ahead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkyuu/pseuds/merkyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a prince looking for a way to lift a spell casted on him.</p><p>Atsumu is a tracker who can help him find the plant needed for the lifting potion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnkyuns/gifts">wnkyuns</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my exchange gift for zorocore!</p><p>This idea has been stuck in my head the moment I saw Fantasy / Magic AU. I hope you like it 💖</p><p>(I rated this T for the occasional swear words. Just to be sure.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 6 | 23:54</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu sits by the window, absentmindedly thumbing the patterns on the tiny box in his hands as the storm rages on outside. <em>A parting gift, </em>Hinata had told him. <em>I left you a note inside, too. Open it when you're ready. </em></p><p>His only source of light is a plant inside his room that glows a healthy warm light and the occasional lightning bolt that would strike from the heavens above. He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it all out. Opening the box would mean that whatever <em>this </em>is will have to come to an end. Because that was it, wasn't it? They said their farewells and Atsumu has no choice left but to quietly accept it.</p><p><em>A parting gift, </em>he had been told. The word <em>parting; </em>he thought about it a lot. A point of separation, a divergence. A small part of him wants to hope that their farewell holds an unspoken <em>we'll meet again some other time </em>somewhere in between the lines. (And if it does, he hopes that it will be in this life that their paths cross again.)</p><p>The thunder shakes the skies as rain falls on the glass pane and Atsumu wanted nothing more than to get out and feel the cool rain on his skin, hear the loud whoosh of the wind in his ears, and let the weather carry his feelings to the distant land where Hinata Shouyou resides. If possible, he wants the storm to carry him away too and bring him to Hinata. Maybe then, he won't have this dilemma of whether or not he'd open the box and risk losing the only thing he has left of him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu decides that he'll down a strong drink tonight. Yes, a shot of whiskey, or maybe a whole bottle of beer might do. Maybe tea brewed by Aran or Kita if he catches any of them awake at this hour. Anything that will magically give him a nice dreamless night with no heartaches and worries. If he's lucky enough maybe a drink or two will help him come to a decision too.</p><p>He places the box on the table, carefully setting it down next to his glowing plant. If it were his choice, he wanted to know Hinata more. Sure, a week together by themselves on a journey to acquire a magical item was more than enough time to scrape the surface of the personality and personhood of Hinata Shouyou, but to Atsumu, knowing just the surface is not enough.</p><p> </p><p>But who was Atsumu to ask for more?</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 1 | 08:44</strong>
</p><p>Ojiro and Co. has gained the reputation of being known as one of the best places (if not simply the best place) to buy medicine, herbs, potions, and even magic-infused items. Their services even include lifting curses and finding rare magical items. </p><p>Hinata came to them on a sunny morning with a peculiar case unlike any of the common requests that they get which are usually about potions to counter magical illnesses such as coughing up blood along with probably a whole bouquet of flowers or crying tears of shimmering stars that will eventually lead to blindness if left untreated.</p><p>Hinata's problem, as they had been told, was waking up one day and not feeling the heartaches he felt the night before towards an ex-lover. </p><p> </p><p>"It's been three years now, you see. I want the spell lifted." Atsumu can see from his eyes that he is determined and that he has already made up his mind.</p><p>Kita and Aran share a cursory glance and Aran speaks up. "We're really sorry to hear that, but we should warn ya first that one of the materials used for the original spell to work is something that ya gave 'em that has value to the owner."</p><p>"Oh, do we need that for the reverse potion or something? I have it right here, don't worry." Hinata reaches out to grab something from his bag when he is interrupted by Aran.</p><p>"No, no. That ain't the problem here. What we mean is that it must be given willingly to the caster for the spell to work. It means whoever it was that ya had mutual feelings with probably willingly asked for the spell to be done."</p><p>Atsumu looks at Hinata only to see what he thinks looks like a practiced smile ー friendly, formal, and with eyes portraying an altogether different emotion than what smiles should be giving. "Oh. Well, I already know that."</p><p>Atsumu decides this is the perfect time to butt in. "And are ya <em>absolutely sure</em> ya <em>really</em> want to push through with this? Cuz ya know… Worst case is that ya might get yer feelings back but they might not."</p><p>Osamu sends him a look he knows all too well before turning to Hinata. "Really sorry 'bout that person over there. He's like that. I don't know him."</p><p>"No, it's okay. I'm already sure there's no chance of them liking me back again."</p><p>The crew falls silent and Aran tries to salvage the atmosphere. "So, uhm, as ya might have already known, some of the ingredients can be bought here since we grow them an' all. But there is one item that we don't have."</p><p>Hinata inches forward in his seat, hands together and eyebrow raised. "Oh? And what is it? Where can I find it?"</p><p>Suna pulls out a map from a drawer and brings it to the table. "From what you told us about the nature of the spell, I guess the plant Kita-san was talking about is the one from the north? The sunfall flower?"</p><p>"That's right. It's a beautiful winter flower that can be found somewhere over here." Kita points to an island north of their location. "No need for ya to worry too much about getting lost in the winter forest; you'll have our dear tracker with ya. Atsumu here is one of the best trackers in this region." Kita gestures towards Atsumu's general direction and Hinata gives him a short bow.</p><p>"Look forward to workin' with ya, Hinata."</p><p>"Likewise. I apologize in advance if I make things more difficult for you."</p><p>"No need to apologize so fast. Ya haven't even done anything wrong yet. Who knows, ya might be a natural."</p><p>"I highly doubt that but thank you. When will we leave?"</p><p>If they leave today, they'll need to catch the train heading for the north shore. They'll stay the night somewhere there and take a ship to the northern island the next morning. "We can leave for the northern region after lunch. Will that be okay, Hinata?"</p><p>"I'm fine with it. Sure."</p><p>"I think you should leave tomorrow. Osamu and I can prepare ya something that'll help with transportin' the plant alive and something that'll keep you two warm out there." </p><p>Atsumu considers the rescheduling needed to be done for Kita's suggestion. "Sure thing. I'll go buy tickets for tomorrow later. D'ya need me to buy anythin' else?"</p><p>"No need. We already have everything we need."</p><p>Aran finalizes the decisions and concludes the meeting. Kita and Osamu will prepare the things they'll need for the plant transportation and for the cold winter air, Atsumu will go and reserve train tickets, Aran and Suna will show Hinata around and prepare a room for him to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 7 | 00:29</strong>
</p><p>The rain continues to pour heavily outside ー unyielding, unforgiving. Aran, watching over a plant enclosed in a wintry glass dome on the table, notices Atsumu as he enters the shared common area. "Oi. Yer still up. Can't sleep?"</p><p>"Nah. 'Samu's snorin' like a pig. It's keepin' me awake." Aran raises an eyebrow at this. He forgot at that moment that they didn't even share a room anymore.</p><p>He makes his way across the room, sits comfortably on the couch in front of Aran, and grabs a throw pillow to hold. "So," he starts. "Weird weather we're havin', no? Makes ya miss the clear nights."</p><p>"Cut to the chase, 'Tsumu. What is it?" </p><p>Lightning strikes.</p><p>"Wanna drink?"</p><p>Thunder cuts the silence in between their exchange.</p><p>"Yeah, no. We ain't gettin' drunk, 'specially not on a night when I need to watch over this case's magic and ya need to catch up on sleep."</p><p>"Well that's the thing," he says, voice softer this time. He fiddles with a corner of the pillow he's holding. "I can't sleep."</p><p>Aran spares him a quick glance. "Okay," he says. "Okay, I get it." He gets up. "I'll go mix us something to drink. Not alcohol, though. Don't need ya gettin' drunk while I'm on plant duty."</p><p>"I think it's a very adorable plant. Think we ought to name it?" </p><p>"I don't trust ya with naming. You twins literally called yerselves 'Samu and 'Tsumu all cuz ya thought it sounds cooler."</p><p>"And the nicknames still live, don't they?"</p><p>Aran doesn't reply and Atsumu watches as he skillfully mixes the drinks. "Ya know, if this shop didn't work out, ya could have been a bartender."</p><p>Aran brings him his drink ー a golden starry one. "Good thing this shop worked out, then. Here." He sets it on the table.</p><p>"Infused with sleep magic?" Atsumu sniffs the drink and it smells heavenly. It reminds him of all the good things in life. He takes a sip. It makes his chest feel warm inside. (All in all, it reminds him of a certain orange-haired man. But tonight, if he wants to get a good night's rest, he'll try his best not to think about him or the parting gift he left him.)</p><p>"Ya like it?"</p><p>"Yah. Tastes nice."</p><p>Atsumu would've allowed his thoughts to wander had it not been for the fact that if he did, he would yet again fall down that rabbit hole he wants to avoid. But Aran is here. He's not alone. Maybe he can make an exception. "Ya have any advice to spare?"</p><p>"I knew it," Aran says. "This is about Hinata, ain't it?"</p><p>He doesn't answer just yet. He stirs his drink, watching the vibrant stars in his drink collide and collapse. Reform. Repeat. "Am I that obvious?"</p><p>"A bit." Aran pauses. To Atsumu, it seems as if he's weighing options in his head. "Ya wanna… talk about it?"</p><p>"I don't know how."</p><p>He watches the stars in his drink collide and collapse. </p><p>"No rush."</p><p>Reform. </p><p>"Talk to me when yer ready."</p><p>Repeat.</p><p>"I'm here the whole night if ya need me."</p><p>He knows that. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>So he lies down on the couch and lets his mind and his heart roam free to uncharted waters of <em>this, </em>his <em>current concern</em>, brought to you by the one and only Hinata Shouyou. </p><p>Their journey together was only a week, but somehow, in the dictionary meanings of the unpublished works in his heart, Hinata has managed to fit pieces of himself into the margins and in between the lines and definitions. Words like sunset, and orange, and heck, even takoyaki hold a different meaning to Atsumu ever since Hinata slowly inserted himself into his life. (Only to let go with a <em>parting gift.</em>)</p><p>"Hey, Aran. Do ya think I should open the box now?"</p><p>Aran closes the book he was just reading and uses his finger to bookmark the page. "I don't think it's my place to decide."</p><p>Atsumu sits up. "Humor me."</p><p>Aran takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine. But I ain't tellin' ya what ya ought to do. It's still yer choice."</p><p>"But I would. If I were ya. And I'm not just saying this cuz I already know what's inside. Even if I didn't, I still think it's better to, yanno, end it swiftly to avoid unnecessary overthinkin' like what yer doin' to yerself right now."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 2 | 07:40</strong>
</p><p>As a child, Atsumu's favorite game to play during rainy days while Osamu was still asleep was watching the raindrops fall from leaves. It worked like this: he'd pick one leaf among the many leaves and watch as a raindrop form, grow, and fall. Repeat.</p><p>The falling part always happens the fastest and was also the hardest for young Atsumu. The trick here was to be patient and Atsumu learned this through a series of trials and errors. If you don't pay attention, if you lose interest even for just a second, you might not witness the raindrop fall.</p><p>Patience. He'll need that skill once again, now that he's alone on the northbound train with the man who he has so many questions for. Following the common pattern among all their clients, he'll know his story soon enough, as well as the intentions behind requesting an uncommonly-asked-for reverse potion to an uncommonly-casted spell. (But what if Hinata Shouyou <em>is </em>the break in the pattern. He did ask for a reverse potion to a spell designed to ease heartaches, didn't he? Which is something people won't normally do.)</p><p>"You're staring." Hinata grins, his cheek resting on his hand, and elbow on the window. </p><p>He wants to say <em>I am not staring</em>, but he is. Hinata's hair looks warm in the sunlight. "Uh, sorry. It's just. I have a lot on my mind." </p><p>Hinata raises an eyebrow. Technically, he didn't lie. He has a lot of questions for Hinata but, for the sake of conversation, he'll start with just one. If he doesn't want to answer then, going by the pattern he has noticed with so many clients before, he will not pry. </p><p>So he starts with an easy question ー the kind of question you ask when you meet a new person or when you see your friend again after a long time of not being in contact with each other. Soon enough, Hinata starts asking questions for him and he would answer too. They'd share stories related to the answers and laugh. </p><p>Becoming Hinata's friend isn't hard, considering how easy it is to talk to him and how outgoing he is as a person. Minutes stretched into hours and the morning sun rose from the horizon to the sky.</p><p>"Okay, so, ya don't hafta answer this one but why d'ya want the spell lifted? I mean, from what I remember, doesn't it dull the heartache? Ain't that nice, not rememberin' the pain?"</p><p>"But I do." Hinata refuses to look at him at this point. "Remember the pain, that is."</p><p>"Ya really don't hafta answerー" He was cut off by Hinata.</p><p>"No, it's okay. I want to." Hinata takes a deep breath. "It's not like I want to lift the spell because I want the pain back. I know it's not coming back. It's been three years and I'm sure I'm over him with or without the spell."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Don't worry. It doesn't even hurt anymore. Oh! And as for why I want the spell lifted, I think there might have been a problem." He finds it amazing how Hinata easily switches back to an easygoing personality in a matter of seconds, or even less. </p><p>"I told you it's been three years now, right?" </p><p>Atsumu nods.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think there might be something wrong because, in those three years, I haven't fallen for anyone else yet. And not falling in love? That's kinda a big problem for me."</p><p>Before Hinata has the chance to elaborate, the train suddenly stops, making some passengers lose balance. The alarms sound and a voice takes over the speakers apologizing for the delay caused by snow covering the tracks that resulted from an avalanche. The doors open and two guards whose uniforms were unfamiliar to Atsumu enter from the front. </p><p>A lot of passengers are already making a commotion to the point that Atsumu cannot see the front anymore.</p><p>"Well, that's weird. Wonder what caused such a huge avalanche."</p><p>"Shit, shit, <em>shit</em>." Hinata frantically tugs at Atsumu's cloak which was given by Kita that morning. In a hushed tone, he says, "We need to get out of here."</p><p>"Whatー" Hinata shushes him and pulls his hood over his head. He pushes Atsumu lightly towards the center aisle, guiding him to the nearest exit at the back. "Just trust me, okay?"</p><p>Atsumu lets Hinata take the lead. He pulls him out of the train and into a small street. He doesn't stop there. They speed through a series of streets, running deeper and deeper into the heart of a small town until Hinata feels that they're safe from possible harm.</p><p>They slump against a wall, both breathing heavily. "What." Atsumu pauses to catch his breath. "What the fuck was that? Are we bein' <em>chased</em>?"</p><p>"Can I explain when we're somewhere safer?" Hinata looks around. "Preferably not out here in the open?"</p><p>"Don't tell me yer a fugitive or sum'n?" he whispers.</p><p>Hinata grins. "Or something." Atsumu gives him a look and he realizes this isn't the appropriate time to joke around. "Just- just trust me. Please? I promise to tell you everything and I promise I'm not dangerous."</p><p>Atsumu chooses not to think about this for now. "Let's find somewhere to stay first, yeah? From the looks of it, we ain't goin' back on that train for now." He pulls Hinata's hood down to his forehead and carefully tucks in the strands of hair. "Yer hair's too bright. They'll easily find ya."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 2 | 14:06</strong>
</p><p>They finally found a place to stay in for the night on their third inquiry. The old lady who greeted them downstairs in the lobby told them that they do have an available room but it's the only room left. </p><p>By the way the old lady apologized profusely, Atsumu thought that the room might be in a state of disrepair, with a broken window or maybe a leaky wall. (It's not like they have a choice. They need to find somewhere to stay in before the guards find them. Even if there were a dead mouse, they'd still take it.)</p><p>That was not the case at all when they entered their room. Their room has a window big enough to let lots of natural light in. There is a tiny hanging garden filled with what Atsumu identifies as nocturnal plants whose flowers bloom at night on one of the walls and a few of the same plants were hanging by the window. </p><p>The room was tiny, quaint, and perfect. Maybe except for the fact that there was only one bed. The owners were kind enough to offer a futon to sleep on right next to the bed just in case they do not want to share a bed.</p><p>Atsumu feels his face heating up. <em>So, this was what they were apologizin' for, </em>Atsumu thinks.</p><p>Hinata excitedly makes a beeline towards the window to enjoy the view when Atsumu rushes to close the heavy curtains. "Hey! Yer a wanted man, remember?"</p><p>The various plants' glow is more evident the moment he draws the curtains. Some flickered and some held a steady light. </p><p>Hinata marvels at the sight. "Atsumu-san, you're a tracker, right? Does the job description include knowing about these plants?"</p><p>Atsumu thumbs the petal of one of the flowers. "Want me to tell ya about 'em?"</p><p>"If that's fine with you, please." Hinata sits down on the chair by the window, his attention still on the plants. </p><p>So he tells him everything he knows about it. Hinata listens to him ramble about its origins, where it commonly grows, medical properties, and even the meanings of some of the flowers (unfortunately, he is not an expert on this).</p><p>"I can't recall the meanin' of this one but this blue one means remembrance, I think. It's easy to grow, too." Atsumu picks up a fallen flower revealing the seeds inside. "Just plant them in soil. Ya can even accelerate its growth speed using magic."</p><p>"Here. Ya might grow a different color though, who knows." He places it in a clean small pouch and hands it to Hinata. "I don't think anyone will notice the disappearance of one withered flower."</p><p>"You should take the other half, Atsumu-san. It can be like friendship flowers or something." Hinata separates half of it, and places it in his handkerchief, giving the pouch back to Atsumu.</p><p>They sit there in silence with the curtains drawn and flowers glowing like stars. Atsumu finds himself occasionally glancing at Hinata whose features are softened under the warm glow of the flowers on the vine creeping up the grids that line the wall.</p><p>Hinata is the first to break the silence between them. "I haven't fallen in love with anyone else since they forcibly removed my feelings. You asked why I wanted to lift such a nice and painless spell and this is why. I admit it's nice not feeling the pain anymore but." Hinata pauses, eyes closed and head back, taking in a deep breath. "If the spell means that I couldn't love again, then I don't want it."</p><p>Atsumu tries to remember the details Aran told him about the original spell casted on Hinata. He said it only removes feelings for one person, but not the entire ability to love. "I don't think the spell works that way, Hinata."</p><p>"I- I don't have much of a choice. I don't know if my parents are worried or getting impatient but they keep on introducing me to new people. They're really nice, y'know. But I kinda feel bad for leading them on."</p><p>"Hey. Don't be. Even if ya didn't have that spell on ya it's not like ya can force yerself to love 'em."</p><p>"I guess you're right. I told them I don't feel for them <em>that way. </em>They don't too and now we're friends." Hinata laughs. </p><p>"Yeah? Can ya tell about 'em? Yer friends, I mean." </p><p>"Sure thing." Hinata opens the small drawer next to him grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. "I'll even draw them for you."</p><p>Hinata's attempt at drawing his friend is… terrible. Atsumu snorts. "Is that a <em>frog?"</em></p><p>"Don't be rude! This is Yachi. We call her Yacchan though. She's a great artist. Oh my god, <em>stop laughing!"</em> Now even Hinata, currently red-faced, is laughing with him.</p><p>"Because you've been very rude, I'll draw <em>you</em> next."</p><p>"Try to make me look like a person, yeah?"</p><p>"How about no. I'll draw you like a fox. I'll call my masterpiece Kitsumu. Cause you know, kitsune and Atsumu."</p><p>"Ya don't hafta explain." Atsumu is still trying to suppress his laughter. Hinata looks adorable pouting.</p><p>"You'll eat your words. Just wait and see."  Hinata alternates between looking at Atsumu and his drawing.</p><p>"While yer drawin' my beautiful face, can I ask ya sum'n?"</p><p>"Ask away."</p><p>"The guards who were after ya. Can ya explain what that was about?"</p><p>"Oh." Hinata leaves the drawing unfinished, placing the pencil and paper on top of the table. "I did promise I'd tell you everything."</p><p>"No rush though. We have the whole afternoon and the whole evening."</p><p>"This is a lot to process so I think I should tell you now. Promise not to freak out, Atsumu-san?"</p><p>Atsumu feels his guts dropping. "Don't tell me ya do have a bounty on yer head."</p><p>"Atsumu-san, <em>no."</em></p><p>"I mean, why else would they be lookin' for ya? Hold on. Lemme think for a moment. I wanna guess." </p><p>"Need a clue?" Before Atsumu could even answer, he adds, "They were wearing the uniform of the Queen's personal guards."</p><p>"Didja upset the Queen? Ya did, didn't ya? I give up. I'm scared. Tell me."</p><p>"Those were mom's guards looking for me."</p><p>Atsumu is silent for a moment, taking in all the new information along with the implications of it. </p><p>And then it clicks.</p><p>"Y-yer highness!" Atsumu quickly gets down on the floor to kneel at Hinata's feet. "Forgive me for being too casual with ya and for bein' rude. I didn't know who I was talking to."</p><p>Right now, Hinata is definitely panicking too. "Oh my god. Please get up. I knew you would act like this. This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone." </p><p>Atsumu is still kneeling. He may be stupid sometimes but he knows to keep his mouth shut in the presence of royalty.</p><p>"Atsumu-san? You don't have to be so formal with me."</p><p>"I'm really really sorry about earlier and all the other times, yer highness."</p><p>Hinata gently places a finger under Atsumu's chin and tilts Atsumu's head up so now he's looking at him. "Drop the formalities and I'll forgive you. Sounds like a nice deal?"</p><p>Atsumu chokes on air. "Are ya- are ya always like this?!"</p><p>Hinata brings his hands to Atsumu's cheeks to squish it. "Only when convenient. So you'll act normally around me again?"</p><p>"Only if ya don't do that again." Atsumu pushes Hinata's hands away from his face.</p><p>"Do what again, Atsumu-san?" Hinata gives him a bright smile and Atsumu knows that Hinata knows <em>exactly</em> what he's doing as well as the effect it has on other people, particularly to Atsumu, who's quite sure that his face is red right now.</p><p>He stands up quickly. "So." Atsumu clears his throat. "Just act normally, right? Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>He can't do it. He looks at Hinata and when Hinata looks back at him, Atsumu avoids his gaze. </p><p>Somehow, it became a game of catching glances. Atsumu sits down on the chair, pointedly avoiding Hinata's eyes. Hinata would look away, to make Atsumu look. And when Hinata catches Atsumu looking at him, he would smile, and at some point in this weird exchange, Atsumu would too.</p><p>Hinata is the first to give in. "Can you tell me about Kita-san and the others."</p><p>This catches Atsumu's attention. "Hm? Kita-san?"</p><p>"Yeah. I thought maybe that’ll help break the ice? You seemed to adore them when you talked about them on the train."</p><p>"Kita-san. He's an herbalist. But I already told ya that. He grows our food too, ya know. 'Samu, my brother, he makes delicious meals using Kita-san's crops." </p><p>It wasn't long before Atsumu finally dropped the formalities and they were laughing together at the stories they shared. In fact, Atsumu felt like he was talking to a long time friend. </p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 2 | 20:44</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu, as someone whose main source of living relies on being able to acquire items in dangerous places, makes it a habit to maintain his equipment every night.</p><p>When Atsumu finishes sharpening his last knife and organizing his things, he sets up the futon on the floor.</p><p>"Hey." Hinata, who's sitting on the edge of the bed, looks at Atsumu. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"The train will continue working tomorrow. We're leaving early so we need to sleep early too." Atsumu lies down on his futon, comfortably tucking himself under the blanket.</p><p>Hinata sits on the floor next to him, grabbing the blanket and peeling it away from Atsumu. "You can take the bed, Atsumu-san." </p><p>Atsumu doesn't allow himself to be pulled by Hinata towards the bed. "What? No, sorry. I ain't lettin' ya sleep on the floor." He breaks free from Hinata's hold and pulls back the covers over himself.</p><p>Hinata pulls the blanket away from Atsumu again. "Who says I'm sleeping on the floor?"</p><p>Atsumu splutters, <em>"W-what. </em>Oh my god, I'm no law expert but wouldn't sleepin' with the prince be considered <em>treason?"</em></p><p>"Oh my god, we're going to be sleeping <em>next to each other</em> not <em>with</em> each other."</p><p>"I- I <em>know</em> that."</p><p>Hinata pulls Atsumu away from the futon and quickly gets under the covers to claim it. "I'll sleep here then. You can take the bed. Good night."</p><p>"Oh, no ya don't." Atsumu tries to pull the blanket away but Hinata's grip is too strong. "I'm tellin' ya. It's cold down here." He wraps the blanket around Hinata and carries him to bed. </p><p>Hinata manages to escape the blanket, grabbing Atsumu's arm after he was dropped on the bed. He flips Atsumu on his back while he's at it and laughs. "I can't believe we're actually fighting over who gets to sleep on the bed."</p><p>Atsumu feels his cheeks burning. Hinata is right on top of him and his hair looks so soft and his smile looks so nice. Hinata notices their position and immediately gets up, muttering a quick apology before Atsumu holds Hinata by the wrist. "The bed is big enough for both of us. I don't mind if ya sleep next to me. Sorry for reactin' like that. I understand if ya don't wanna but-"</p><p>"Okay." Hinata brings the pillows from the futon to the bed, putting it in the middle so that there would be a boundary between them. "Is this alright?"</p><p>Atsumu takes the blanket, putting it on the bed, and folding the futon neatly. "I'll sleep on top of yer blanket. Don't worry too much about me invadin' yer personal space. I won't do that."</p><p>"Thank you." Hinata slips under the blanket, making himself comfortable. He yawns. "Go to sleep, 'Tsumu-san. Sweet dreams."</p><p>"Good night, Hinata. sweet dreams." Atsumu tucks himself in under the blankets. He faces the wall, afraid of what might happen if he sleeps facing Hinata. He already feels a tiny seed of adoration for Hinata budding in his chest. Would it be wrong for him to water it, bask it in sunlight, and let it grow? Under normal circumstances, probably not. But this is a prince he's talking about ー a prince who probably has someone waiting for him to have the spell lifted. </p><p>He pushes the train of thought away. He won't think about this tonight because the more he'll think about it, the more he'll have Hinata's smiling face etched in his memory. And when that happens, he might have trouble letting go when it's time to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 7 | 09:59</strong>
</p><p>The storm has finished its downpour and the floodwaters that accumulated overnight outside have receded. The sky is still dark, and it was as if the bleak and muted colors were taunting Atsumu saying, <em>Look at me, I am a reflection of how hopeless you feel. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to ignore it? You can't escape it.</em></p><p>Atsumu forces himself to get back to work. He still needs to undo most of the damage done by the storm. So he gets down on his knees and places his hands on the soil as he coaxes the dead crops to grow back. He whispers incantations into the plants, attempting to breathe life into them.</p><p>He doesn't know why but it doesn't work.</p><p>"Maybe yer heart's not into it today." Kita appears right next to him, startling Atsumu.</p><p>"Ya scared me." Atsumu picks the fallen leaves and the withered flowers, placing it in a basket of biodegradable waste.</p><p>Kita helps him, making sure to check if there are seeds they can use inside the flowers. "Sorry. Ya weren't payin' attention." Kita pulls out a dead plant and replaces it with a seed, which grows the moment Kita buries it into the moist ground.</p><p>Atsumu watches as Kita successfully makes the plants grow. "Now yer just showin' off."</p><p>"I'm only doin' my job and ya know that, 'Tsumu." </p><p>They continue to work in silence, with Kita bringing some plants back to life while Atsumu cleans the mess; picking weeds and dead leaves.</p><p>Atsumu lets himself get lost in his thoughts. He has already decided that he'll open Hinata's gift and that he'll make himself un-love Hinata tonight. The first one is manageable; the second one, not so much.</p><p>Falling isn't something one can control. It can happen to anyone. There's no choice involved in attraction. </p><p>The same cannot be said about the act of loving someone. To Atsumu, who always strives to give his one hundred percent, love is something that you have to exert effort on for it to work. Loving someone is a choice one chooses every day.</p><p>Using the same logic, shouldn't it also be true that one can <em>choose</em> to stop loving someone? </p><p>He recognizes the fact that there's pain involved in forcibly letting go, whether he likes it or not. <em>(Feelings are temporary, I'll be fine when it ends,</em> he repeats to himself. Over and over and over and over, like a broken record.)</p><p>He moves on to the next row of crops, compiling and picking up dead leaves. He dumps the biodegradable waste into the compost when he fills up the basket.</p><p>Kita is the first to break the silence. "Ya can tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Atsumu turns away from Kita, making sure to hide his face from him. "Kita-san, I think I'm scared." </p><p>Kita doesn't say anything. He lets Atsumu breathe, waiting for him to continue. </p><p>Atsumu tries to fight the tears threatening to spill but to no avail. He chokes back a sob and Kita places a hand on his back. "It's okay. Ya can cry. I'm right here."</p><p>The emotional dam breaks and Atsumu's tears run down his face. "I think I like him. I was scared and I didn't do anything. I should have done something, yanno? Now, he's really gone."</p><p>"'Tsumu." Kita wipes Atsumu's tears with a clean hand towel. He ushers him to a bench to sit down. "Do ya want me to just listen or do ya need advice?"</p><p>"If ya have somethin' to say, please say it. I can take it." Atsumu says it in a small voice. He wipes his tears.</p><p>"Okay then. Drink first." Kita offers him a drink. When Atsumu finishes drinking his water, Kita continues. "It's not like Hinata is dead. And it's not like yer dead, either, right?" Atsumu nods. "Then it's not yet the end unless ya want it to be."</p><p>"And if it doesn't work out, I hope ya find comfort in knowing that yer paths crossed at some point. His life changed yours the way yours changed his."</p><p>Kita pauses for a moment, letting the information sink in for Atsumu. "My point is ya still have a chance. Didn't he give ya something? I was there when he said he also wrote something for ya."</p><p>"Kita-san, be careful with the way yer phrasing all this. Yer making me think I actually have a chance." </p><p>Kita doesn't answer. They sit there in silence until thunder rumbles and light rain starts to fall. Atsumu looks up to the sky and Kita places a hat on Atsumu's face. "C'mon. Let's go and help 'Samu out with meal prep."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 3 | 07:33</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu wakes up to an empty bed.</p><p>He quickly gets up, his eyes still adjusting to the morning light streaming into the room.</p><p>"Oh? The kidnapper awakens." A guard, dressed similarly as the ones they saw on the train, is sitting on the chair by the window, sipping a cup of what Atsumu assumes is a caffeinated drink.</p><p>Atsumu swiftly grabs the dagger he hid under his pillow while the other guard takes out his revolver, cocks it, and points it at Atsumu. "Oh, no. I wouldn't do that if I were you."</p><p>"Where's Hinata?"</p><p>Blondie (what Atsumu decides to call the revolver-using guard) ignores Atsumu's question. "Senpai, what do we do with him? Should we tie him up?"</p><p>Atsumu points his knife at the other guard. He studies Atsumu, looking at him from his head to his feet. "Put your gun down, Tsukishima. If the prince is telling the truth, then this man isn't dangerous. We have nothing to worry about."</p><p>Tsukishima points the gun away to decock it safely. Atsumu still has his dagger up when the older guard tells him, "You can put down that butter knife now. We have orders not to harm you."</p><p>Atsumu doesn't even bother correcting him. Slowly, he lowers his dagger.</p><p>Tsukishima relaxes back into his seat and stirs his drink. His eyes are on Atsumu. "Miya Atsumu, right?" </p><p>Atsumu nods.</p><p>Tsukishima takes a sip before he continues. "Say, isn't sleeping with the prince a crime?" </p><p>Under his gaze, Atsumu feels like a prey being watched by a predator. He hasn't seen him fight but his guts tell him that Tsukishima is a far more skilled fighter than what he appears to be. </p><p>"It warrants a beheading, if I remember correctly." The older guard smiles at him but his tone was different. Atsumu never wanted to punch a person this much before. (Not even Osamu.)</p><p>Tsukishima snorts. "Futakuchi-san, <em>which head?" </em></p><p>Atsumu feels the blood drain from his face. Different images flash in his head. </p><p>"Oh?" Futakuchi seems to notice Atsumu's pale face. He leans forward. If eyes could glow, his would. "Are you scared? Tell me, are you scared of <em>us?" </em>If smiles could send jolts of electricity down someone's spine, his would, and it'll even come with an extra serving of concrete weighing heavily down on one's chest.</p><p>Atsumu is frozen to the spot. His eyes dart to the door, to the window, to the vent, and back to the door, hoping to map out an escape. </p><p>Futakuchi follows Atsumu's gaze. He stands up and strides over to Atsumu. "The prince will be back shortly. No need to look like we're tormenting you. We were just messing with you earlier." He puts a hand on Atsumu's shoulder. </p><p>He sits down next to him on the bed. "I'm only telling you this because I think it'll be troublesome in the future for both of you. And also for us. Try not to fall in love with him, okay? He hates rejecting people too much. It also affects our job when he's not feeling well, so…"</p><p>Atsumu manages to find his voice again. "Try not to catch feelings; don't confess if step one fails. That's it? Are we good?"</p><p>Futakuchi pats Atsumu's back. "Yep. That's it. Good luck."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata returns after twelve long minutes. Atsumu knows because he's been counting the seconds, trying to see how long the two guards can keep their mouth shut. (It's definitely not because he's intimidated and trying to distract himself.)</p><p>Hinata comes back with another guard trailing behind him. "Hey, we're back. And we bought breakfast." He places the packaged meals on the table. "Atsumu-san, good morning. This is Yaku-san."</p><p>"Nice to meet ya." Atsumu gives him a short bow.</p><p>Yaku places the carton of milk on the table with the food. "You drool in your sleep."</p><p>Hinata intercedes before it could get any worse. "Um, I hope these two didn't try to intimidate you or anything?" Hinata looks at Tsukishima and Futakuchi, both looking elsewhere. </p><p>"Everything's fine. Peachy. Don'tcha worry about it." Atsumu smiles. He hopes Hinata will drop the subject, for the two guards' sake and by extension, his sake too.</p><p>"Oh, they did, didn't they? They're like that, I'm really sorry. But you'll learn to love their personality, no matter how shitty it is sometimes."</p><p>Futakuchi coos. "Aww, prince, you care about us? Then why'd you run away when we were looking for you? How come you didn't recognize your own <em>personal guards?"</em></p><p>"I already said I'm sorry," he whines. "I was looking at the colors you were wearing and it triggered fight or flight reflex." Futakuchi raises an eyebrow at this but Hinata continues, "Plus, I'm the one who should be lecturing you for scaring Atsumu-san."</p><p>Yaku laughs. "You were this close to almost turning the tables."</p><p>"Atsumu-san, they can be like this sometimes. I hope you'll stay with me 'til the end?"</p><p>"'Til… the end?" Atsumu repeats.</p><p>"I, uh, really need the lifting potion."</p><p>"Oh. Oh, of course."</p><p>Yaku distributes their meals. "Eat up. We might miss the train if we take too long."</p><p>Atsumu accepts the food, thanking both Yaku and Hinata. "Ya mean yer comin' with us?"</p><p>"Well, duh? Did you think the three of us were sent here for sightseeing?" </p><p>"Mhm!" Hinata swallows his food. "Well, there's this week-long festival in town. We saw posters of it earlier. Can we go there before going home?" </p><p>"Sure thing."Atsumu takes a bite of his food before continuing. "But yer guards need to find somethin' different to wear. Imagine the commotion when people think the Queen is in the festival."</p><p>Hinata ponders over this, with his hand on his chin. "You know what. You have a point."</p><p>Futakuchi opposes. "Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute. Are you actually asking us to find something to wear for a festival that we don't even have to attend?" </p><p>"I mean, ya could <em>not </em>go. Just leave Hinata with me."</p><p>Hinata smirks. "Good idea, 'Tsumu-san."</p><p>"Now, both of you are just getting back at me."</p><p>Yaku, who's sitting next to Futakuchi, steps on his foot. "Finish your meal before I join their side to obliterate you."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 3 | 15:02</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu finds himself thanking the stars, the universe, fate, and every unknown or unseen force as they trod through the thick snow of the northern island, known for its year-round snow. He had found out before they boarded the ship that the royal guards will be staying there. They'll await their return, they said. </p><p>Futakuchi pulled him aside and told him in a hushed voice before they left, <em>Don't tell anyone I told you this but the prince insisted that we stay here and not come with you. Infer from this whatever you want, just make sure your actions won't make our job more difficult.</em></p><p>He'll test the waters first, Atsumu tells himself. He doesn't want to assume that maybe this means Hinata is starting to like him. He doesn't want to assume that this might mean he has a <em>chance. </em>And he definitely won't fall headfirst with no safety nets in place. Because as much as Atsumu would like to offer himself wholly, completely, with all the parts and pieces, falling recklessly will only be damaging for all parties involved.</p><p>Atsumu pulls the cloak tighter around him. He feels the chill in the air. The heat containment spell of the cloak must be wearing off.</p><p>Hinata seems to notice and offers his hand. "Here." Atsumu hesitantly takes it and the moment their hands touch, Atsumu feels a surge of warm heat spreading throughout his body. "I know a bit of sun magic." Hinata explains.</p><p>They walk through the snow hand-in-hand in silence until Atsumu notices a shift in the environment. He tugs Hinata's hand, catching his attention. "That way."</p><p>"How'd you know?" he asks. He quickly adds, "I'm not doubting you I just want to know too."</p><p>"Look at those." Atsumu points at the trees. "It's a bit greener than the others. What we're looking for is a plant called sunfall. The thing about sunfalls is that they're exothermic, meanin' they produce an' release heat. They also thrive in the colder regions." </p><p>He looks over to Hinata who looks confused. "What I meant was that snow would melt around 'em and plants would be greener, as if it were summer. It's also the reason why they produce light."</p><p>Hinata grins. "I learned something new today."</p><p>"Glad to hear that."</p><p>"You're adorable when you talk about things you're passionate about."</p><p>Hinata squeezes his hand and doesn't let go, doesn't let Atsumu's silence bother him, doesn't look back when they continue walking towards the area with a greener shade that most people will miss. In a parallel universe, Atsumu would have squeezed back and he would have pulled him closer next to him. In a parallel universe, he would have made a reckless promise to see him again one day, disguised as something else ー to become a royal guard one day, to become his personal guard one day, to belong to him one day. (And as for the Atsumu in a very unlikely universe that the Atsumu of this universe would never have thought of, he'd promise to set to Hinata one day.)</p><p>It happens quickly. Atsumu steps on unstable, groundless snow and almost falls. Hinata trips and falls to the ground trying to save Atsumu who's now hovering over a cliff magically devoid of gravity.</p><p>"'Tsumu-san!" Hinata pulls him back to land. "What's that? What happened? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"'M fine. Should've paid closer attention to the ground though. The snow made it look stable an' I almost fell."</p><p>Hinata huffs and grabs a thin branch on the ground. He gives it to Atsumu. "I'm not taking any chances. You're walking with this now." Hinata holds on to the nearby tree as he stands. He moves a foot in a circular motion, face wincing. </p><p>"Yer hurt." Atsumu observes.</p><p>"I can… I can manage."</p><p>"I think we passed by a cabin earlier." Atsumu crouches down in front of Hinata, offering his back. "Get on, I'll carry ya there."</p><p>"I'm heavy."</p><p>"I can carry ya."</p><p>Hinata offers him the stick again and carefully gets on Atsumu's back. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I should be the one who's sorry. Thanks for pulling me back, by the way."</p><p>"No problem, 'Tsumu. I'm glad you're safe."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 3 | 23:21</strong>
</p><p>The thing about being a tracker is that it requires a specific skill set which involves knowing how to find the patterns in the universe. It requires understanding the conditions for certain life to exist in order to know where to find raw materials and how to extract the needed ingredients. </p><p>It goes hand-in-hand with applying nature magic in real life where Atsumu would bend reality ever so slightly to make certain reactions more favorable, increasing the success rate of obtaining the needed items.</p><p>All these bring him to his current concern. He knows what it's like to fall for someone. It has happened to him before: adoration blooming in your chest, heart beating faster, the inability to think straight. It doesn't come as a surprise when he realizes as he fixes Hinata's blanket on the makeshift bed of the cabin that maybe he <em>does</em> like him. And not just in a friendly way.</p><p>And the factors that allowed this to happen? </p><p>He can list down a few things:</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li>The time they spent together</li>
<li>The fact that it's (mostly) just the two of them on the trip probably accelerated the falling process</li>
<li>The way it's so damn easy and natural to talk to him</li>
<li>His hands are nice and warm<sup>1</sup>
</li>
<li>His smile<sup>1</sup>
</li>
<li>His laugh<sup>1</sup>
</li>
<li>(The way he broke into a smile first before laughing after telling that one terrible joke on the train<sup>1</sup>)</li>
<li>The way his hair looks so nice and soft<sup> 1</sup>
</li>
<li>etc.<sup>2</sup>
</li>
</ol><p><sup>1</sup> To be removed from the list because the goal is to control the variables. Hinata's personality and physical features are out of Atsumu's control.</p><p><sup>2</sup> There are a lot more but he doesn't feel the need to add them for they are also out of his control.</p><p> </p><p>Plants need sunlight, water, and air to grow and sustain life. Taking away one of these will eventually kill a plant. In theory, taking away the factors of Atsumu's growing fondness for Hinata should also eventually lead to the death of Atsumu's feelings, right? </p><p>Does he want that?</p><p>Atsumu sighs. He sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Hinata up. Nevermind what he wants. Would Hinata want that; for Atsumu to fall for him? </p><p>Hinata lightly stirs in bed. Atsumu stays still, hoping that he won't wake Hinata up. He feels Hinata's hand grabbing on to his.</p><p>Hinata tugs his fingers. "'Tsum, you're still awake." </p><p>Atsumu points to the embers glowing softly among the ashes. "The fire has gone out." </p><p>Hinata slides an arm around Atsumu's waist, gently pulling him under the sheet. "I'm warm. I can keep you warm. Sun magic, remember?" Hinata mumbles. </p><p>Atsumu lets Hinata lead him under the sheet. With his back against Hinata's chest, he feels the rise and fall of his breathing. It's warm and nice. He feels Hinata burying himself into the dip of his neck. "How's yer foot?" Atsumu whispers.</p><p>"Mhm. Better now." Hinata whispers back. He pulls Atsumu closer to him. "Go to sleep."</p><p>Atsumu is almost sure that Hinata, whose arm is wrapped around his waist, could feel the loud beating of Atsumu's heart in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 7 | 19:55</strong>
</p><p>Osamu barges into Atsumu's room after a few knocks that Atsumu did not acknowledge. "Oi. Why didja tell Kita-san ya had dinner already." It wasn't a question and Atsumu knows that. </p><p>"Why would I lie to Kita-san?"</p><p>"Don't answer my question with a question."</p><p>Atsumu hears something being placed on the table. "Get up, ya little shit." Osamu makes his way to Atsumu's bed to pull away his blanket. "We're havin' dinner." </p><p>Atsumu covers his face with a pillow. "Already ate one of yer onigiri."</p><p>"And ya have a maximum capacity of four or five. Get yer whiny ass off bed. D'ya really think skipping meals would make whatever yer goin' through easier?"</p><p>They have always been like this as far as Atsumu can remember; in the rare instances that Atsumu is like <em>this, </em>Osamu would be the one to slap some sense back into him. This is definitely not Atsumu's preferred method, but it's the results that matter.</p><p>"'Tsumu. I won't force ya to talk about it if ya don't wanna. Just eat first." Osamu's voice is relatively softer now, yet still firm, as he coaxes him to get up and eat dinner with him. </p><p>It's a shame ー to act like this despite being the older twin. In Atsumu's defense, it's his first time falling deeply. Sure, he's had his fair share of happy crushes and rejections but it was never like this ー a heavy heart, swollen eyes, and all the urge to open up his chest to check if something is fundamentally wrong with the way he is made.</p><p>On his second onigiri, Osamu finally speaks up, "Just so ya know. Kita-san knows ya weren't eating complete meals. That's why I'm here."</p><p>Atsumu acknowledges him with a hum.</p><p>"So don't ya get too overconfident with lyin' to Kita-san."</p><p>It would have been easier for Osamu to get a reaction out of Atsumu on his normal non-relationship-related breakdowns. Atsumu knows this. Osamu knows this. It's easy to rile him up. Atsumu, firstborn of the Miyas, saddled with the responsibility and pride of being the older twin knows the right thing for him to do would have been to give Osamu a sense of normalcy ー to return the banter, to let Osamu know that he's okay, to say <em>anything</em><em>.</em></p><p>Osamu lets out a string of apologies after the silence has filled the space between them for too long. "Look. Hinata an' I; we talked. On the night before he went home. He asked me for permission first, yanno? To confess to ya. And if I'd known that his confession would make ya <em>this</em> upset, I would have told him to drop it." Osamu's head hangs low. "I know I'm a jerk to ya most of the time on purpose but never with things as important as this ー never with the matters of the heart. I genuinely thought you were happier with him around."</p><p>Osamu keeps on rambling but nothing registers anymore.</p><p>"'Samu. He wanted to… what?" Atsumu heard him clearly but he needs to be sure. Hinata wanted to… confess? Confess what? His sins? (His feelings for him?) That he knows how Atsumu feels and that he's sorry he can't reciprocate? (That Hinata actually likes him in a romantic way?)</p><p>"He asked for my permission to confess to ya. We both thought he had a chance with ya. Damn, 'Tsumu. Just how high are yer standards?"</p><p>"He didn't confess."</p><p>"No?" The ticking of the clock is loud against the silence that surrounds them. </p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh.</em> I get it. Is that why yer upset?"</p><p>Atsumu's eyes are drawn to the box he has been avoiding. Hinata left him a note in the box. <em>What if…</em></p><p>Osamu follows Atsumu's gaze. He gets up to fetch the box and bring it to the table. "Ya haven't opened it yet. D'ya want me to leave?"</p><p>"Oh my god, <em>'Samu. </em>'Samu, listen. Let's say, it does have a confession letter and that he does like me, how the heck do I contact him? He's gone now. I should've told him while he was still here. I ruined it. I really ruined it this time."</p><p>Osamu sits back down and pushes the plate of unfinished onigiri towards Atsumu. "Eat first and stop panicking. Who knows, ya might regain a few brain cells."</p><p>Now that he's in a relatively better mood, Atsumu savors his food, taking note of the taste and texture, letting go of the overthinking while he grounds himself to reality again. There'll be no forceful removal of feelings tonight for Atsumu. He'll open Hinata's gift, read through the contents of the letter, and if it really is what Osamu says it is, he'll find a way to get in contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 4 | 10:34</strong>
</p><p>Finding a sunfall plant isn't hard especially during winter. All they need to do is follow the path where the snow melts all while being careful not to trip and fall like yesterday. </p><p>They walk hand-in-hand through the snow until they reach a warmer part of the forest. They find a cluster of sunfalls easily on the foot of a big tree.</p><p>"It should've been named after constellations," Hinata tells him. "They look like stars. Grass stars."</p><p>Atsumu hands Hinata the glass container. "Hold this, please." Atsumu carefully extracts a sunfall up to its roots. It's a small plant, not more than six inches. It flickers as Atsumu places it inside the container.</p><p>"And that's it. Congratulations, my dear prince. Ya got yerself one sunfall that'll hopefully melt yer frozen heart."</p><p>Hinata laughs and it was as if the light of the flowers were laughing with him. "My heart isn't <em>frozen,</em> my dear tracker."</p><p>"Three years of not being able to love." Atsumu whistles. "That's a long time."</p><p>"Some people can go even longer. And they're happy that way."</p><p>"But you, dear prince," Atsumu takes out a different container for the second batch of sunfall plants for Kita. "I take it that yer not happy with that."</p><p>"At first I thought that maybe I can be happy this way. I mean, I'm not wrong. I really am happy and content even when I'm not in a relationship." Hinata sighs. "But you know, I'm an heir and I'm going to have to marry someone someday. The least I could do if I'm forced into an arranged marriage is to give them a chance to be loved. They deserve at least that much."</p><p>Right. An arranged marriage. One day, Atsumu would have to come into terms with the fact that his chance with Hinata is slim to none at all. One day, maybe after the spell is lifted, he'll fall for someone deserving of his affections. </p><p>Hinata notices his sudden silence. "'Tsumu, you okay?" He asks in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Ah, no. It's nothin'. I guess this is it, then? I'm gonna miss ya."</p><p>"Hey, don't be sad." Hinata slings an arm over Atsumu's shoulder. "We're still going back to the shop together. And we're going to the festival, remember? We can watch the fireworks together. We'll have fun and we'll eat lots of good food."</p><p>"Are ya offering to treat me to dinner?"</p><p>"And here I thought I was being really smooth about it."</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 4 | 18:40</strong>
</p><p>The lanterns hanging overhead and in stalls emit a warm glow as they walk through the busy crowd. Hinata has decided to make it their goal to try as much food as they can. They'd already tried the takoyaki near the other end of the road, as well as the popular star and moon candy (to which Hinata has complained about the lack of a sun candy). </p><p>The heavy drums and chants hang in the air and leave vibrations in their chest as store-owners match the levels of energy of the parade. They wave their hands as they beckon people to come try their products or to come play their game to get a chance to win prizes.</p><p>At some point, Atsumu finds Tsukishima somewhere hidden, as much as someone as tall as him can be hidden, in the crowd. He spots Futakuchi standing next to one of the benches that lined the edge of a nearby park. He hasn't seen Yaku yet, but he's sure he's somewhere out here within shooting range.</p><p>Hinata grabs Atsumu by his arm, tugging him down so he can tell him, "Let's try that one!" Hinata points to a throwing game stall.</p><p>They make their way to the stall, careful not to bump into other people. The store-owner explains the mechanics of the game and hands Hinata three balls. If they manage to topple all the cans stacked in a pyramid in one go, then they can get twice their money back. </p><p>"So?" Hinata asks him.</p><p>"So, what?"</p><p>"How much should we bet?"</p><p>"Not much. I feel like yer gonna lose, anyway."</p><p>"Oh, wow. You're on." Hinata bets an entire coin purse worth of money. Which is a lot. He places the coins on the scale and the owner adds coins on the other side, matching Hinata's amount. Atsumu watches in disbelief. "Whoa, there. Competitive, ain'tcha? Yer forgetting yer still treating me dinner."</p><p>"I won't lose. Don't worry about it."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata wins three times before the owner finally bans him from playing the game. The money he collects is enough to buy all five of them a delicious dinner. </p><p>This was not what Atsumu had in mind when Hinata promised to have dinner together.</p><p>"So, Atsumu." Futakuchi sits next to him sliding a drink to Atsumu. "I see you haven't ruined it yet."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Atsumu turns to face Futakuchi. "Were ya waiting for me to make a mistake?"</p><p>"No. <em>No!</em> You're doing a good job. Whatever you're doing, just keep it up." Futakuchi places a hand on Atsumu's shoulder, leaning in to whisper something to Atsumu,"I say you have maybe around a seventy percent chance. Just in case you want to admit your feelings to a certain someone."</p><p>Atsumu whispers back, <em>"What </em>are ya talkin' about?"</p><p>Before he receives any answer, he feels Futakuchi jolt next to him. "Prince! I thought you were going to watch the fireworks with Yaku-san?"</p><p>"Well, I wanted to watch with Atsumu-san." He quickly adds that "I get to see your faces everyday at the palace. I want to spend time with Atsumu before going home."</p><p>Hinata offers his hand to Atsumu. "Hey, wanna watch the fireworks with me? Tsukki found a perfect spot."</p><p>"Lead the way, dear prince." Atsumu takes his hand and Hinata guides him farther away from the noisy crowd and deeper into the park.</p><p>Hinata squeezes his hand without looking at him. "Just so you know, it's roughly 12 minutes away from the festival. And it's only the two of us. I mean, there are other people, but not a lot. Not as crowded as the festival. I hope you trust me enough to be alone with me?"</p><p>Atsumu raises an eyebrow. "Yer asking me that after ya spooned me in bed?"</p><p>Hinata quickly lets go of Atsumu's hand. "Iー Let me explain."</p><p>"I'm kidding." He ruffles Hinata's hair. He takes note of how soft it is. "I trust ya." He has touched Hinata's hair before. One time when tucking it in while running from the guards. A second time when he woke up in the middle of the night. This is the third time. </p><p>"I trust you, too." Hinata returns the gesture, messing Atsumu's hair badly. "You look, uh, nevermind." </p><p>Atsumu could've sworn he saw the tip of Hinata's ear turn red. "D'ya find me attractive? I mean, I know a lot of girls are attracted to 'Samu. And since we <em>are</em> identical twins. By extension, they find me handsome too." </p><p>Hinata bumps Atsumu's arm. "You are so <em>full of it." </em></p><p>"C'moooon. Yer not denying it."</p><p>"Fine." Hinata stops in the middle of the path and Atsumu follows. Hinata turns to look Atsumu right in his eyes. They were close enough for Atsumu to clearly see lights reflecting from Hinata's eyes. He briefly sees Hinata's eyes dip to look at his lips. "I think," Hinata starts, his hand making its way to Atsumu's hand. "We might not make it to the venue if we stick around any longer." Hinata guides Atsumu back on track.</p><p>Atsumu gapes at him but Hinata ignores it. "It's not far from here, I promise."</p><p>"Okay, but I ain't lettin' ya off that easily after pulling a stunt like that."</p><p>"We're almost there." Hinata leads him to a bridge. The river reflects the light of the moon as well as the light of the lanterns. If Hinata took him here to watch the fireworks then he's sure they'll also see bursts of colorful lights reflecting on the surface of the river.</p><p>Hinata leans over to look at the river. He looks peaceful like this; hair gently swaying with the wind, lips wearing a smile that'll melt anyone's troubles away. Atsumu wonders if his lips are soft. He wonders how it would feel to have Hinata's cheek cradled on the palm of his hand. He wonders how it would feel to have Hinata carefully tucked in his arms, with him conscious of feelings this time.</p><p>Atsumu wants to be selfish. Just once. Just for tonight.</p><p>Hinata is still watching the ripples of water over the reflection of the full moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" </p><p>Atsumu dares to steal a quick glance at Hinata. "Yeah. It sure is."</p><p>He hears people counting down for the fireworks. The cool breeze sends shivers down his spine and it almost makes him wants to forget the stupid plan to forcefully bottle up his feelings.</p><p>The fireworks light up the night sky and the sound of consecutive explosions fills the air.</p><p>"Shouyou." Atsumu whispers his name. He savors it, lets it melt in his mouth. He hasn't earned this privilege yet, but he did say he is going to be selfish tonight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I like you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>▪</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 7 | 22:19</strong>
</p><p>With Hinata's letters (yes, the plural form for there are two) on his bed and the opened box in his hands, Atsumu slowly lifts the paper covering the other contents of Hinata's gift ー a crystal necklace and a bottle of what Atsumu assumes is a magical item. He hopes one of the letters would explain what these are supposed to be. </p><p>He opens the one dated earlier first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Atsumu-san,</p>
  <p>I'll make it straight to the point because I don't know how else to tell you. </p>
  <p>It turns out that I didn't need the lifting potion after all. I included it with this letter, and as you can see, it's still filled. You were right; the spell they casted on me didn't work that way. </p>
  <p>I understood that after I have gotten to know you. You helped me realize I still know how to feel.</p>
  <p>I would have told you that I like you that night with the fireworks. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I might pressure you into… saying yes, I guess?</p>
  <p>I like you. I wanted to say that on the bridge before the fireworks started. I know I did a lot of stupid things, like push you past your boundaries. Holding your hand, asking you to sleep next to me (in my defense, I didn't have any feelings for you yet the first time), cuddling you in bed. </p>
  <p>I admit that I have been very selfish. I'm sorry for that. I guess that's also why I held back from telling you the truth in person.</p>
  <p>I will make a fool of myself one last time: I <em>really</em> like you. Do you want us to be, you know, together? Boyfriends? You get free hugs. I'm a great hugger. I'm great at other things too, which I will not mention just in case someone else is reading this and in case it makes you uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>If it's a yes, then there's a crystal necklace I included with these letters. I bought that at the festival and it's cut from the same stone as mine. I asked Aran-san to enchant it just in case you feel the same way too. (I'm hoping you do, but if you don't, I promise not to hold it against you.) There are instructions on the other letter on how to use it.</p>
  <p>If it's a no, then please destroy the crystal so that I may know. Burn this letter along with the other one. </p>
  <p>I understand if you don't feel the same way. I'll get over it, so don't worry about me, okay?</p>
  <p>Maybe you're not reading this anymore, but if you are, Aran-san is a great person. He was the one who suggested that I write you a letter. He's a great friend and he cares about you. </p>
  <p>I also told Osamu-san that I wanted to confess to you. I asked if it's fine with him and if I should go for it. His response was quite positive so I really think I might have a chance… But it still depends on you.</p>
  <p>Take all the time you need to process this. I can wait.</p>
  <p>ー Hinata Shouyou</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Atsumu speeds through the entire letter and when he's done, he puts it down, grabs a pillow and uses it to muffle his scream.</p><p>Hinata <em>likes</em> him. </p><p>Atsumu is not one to believe in fate for he knows anyone can shape their own future if they put their mind and heart into it. But if their meeting, driven by Hinata's unfounded belief that a spell changed him, really is fate's doing, as well as the fact that they managed to spend that much time together alone (for the most part), then he should take this chance because what then, when fate loses its fervor? What then, when the odds finally refuse to fight for them? </p><p>But the thing is, even before he read the letter, even before Osamu's encouragement, even before Kita's horrifying truth bomb, even before Aran's advice, in a way, he has already made up his mind about letting Hinata know. The only problem was he missed his chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Atsumu-san,</p>
  <p>I hope you understand why I chose to confess through a letter. I wanted to tell you that night while the fireworks were going off; but I didn't want to pressure you into saying yes. If you're reading this, then can I assume you like me too? And that you want to give us a chance?</p>
  <p>I asked Aran-san to make the necklace. I have the same necklace, too. Both are cut from the same crystal which will allow video and audio communication. (We use a similar one a lot during long-distance calls with other nations.)</p>
  <p>Anyway, just wear it and it'll glow when both of us are wearing the matching crystals. You mentioned you knew forest magic so I asked Aran-san to attune it to your magic. If one of us does that, it'll alert the other. It activates if we both use our magic on the crystals at the same time.</p>
  <p>I hope I'm making sense. I asked Futakuchi-san to explain it to me but this is the best I can manage. You can always ask Aran-san if I'm unclear.</p>
  <p>ー Hinata Shouyou</p>
  <p>P.S. I love you! I want to say it soon. Call me? ;)</p>
  <p>P.P.S. I think that was quick of me to assume you feel the same way. I don't even know if you burnt this. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Atsumu follows the procedures as he reads through the letter. He wears the necklace around his neck and it glows a faint orange color. This must mean Hinata is wearing it too. </p><p>He hesitates. What is he supposed to say? Would returning the written <em>I love you </em>be an appropriate response, especially after ignoring the gift for two and a half days? </p><p>Atsumu lets magic course through his fingers, vines start to appear on the inside of the crystal. He'll say whatever his heart has to offer. He'll apologize first for making him wait and thenー</p><p>A hologram of Hinata appears in front of him. He's wearing regal clothes and his hair is slicked back and he looks absolutely stunning while Atsumu is only wearing his normal clothes.</p><p>A girl's voice is transmitted through the crystal, <em>"Is that him? Let me see!" </em></p><p>Atsumu doesn't see the owner of the voice yet but he sees Hinata pushing someone away from him. <em>"Natsu, get out of my room."</em></p><p><em>"This is </em>my <em>room," </em>she hisses at him.</p><p><em>"Fine. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." </em>Hinata finally addresses him, <em>"This is my sister Natsu, by the way. Natsu, this is Atsumu-san."</em></p><p>Atsumu bows down once Natsu is finally displayed in the hologram. "Princess, my name is Miya Atsumu. It's a pleasure to meet ya."</p><p>
  <em>"Just Natsu is fine. We honestly thought that the crystal would crack any time now, you know. Also, my brother cried over you. Make it up for him." </em>
</p><p>Now, Atsumu really needs to apologize. He was about to when Hinata quickly interrupts, <em>"That did not happen. She's making this up. Don't listen to her. I'm moving to a different room."</em></p><p><em>"Noooo. I'll sleep in your room tonight. You can stay here. I'll leave you guys now." </em>Natsu disappears from the hologram. <em>"Atsumu-san, if I find out that you're playing with my brother's heart, I will personally come over there and judo flip you, understand?"</em></p><p>"You know martial arts," Atsumu says, dumbfounded. "I mean, I understand, princess. That won't happen."</p><p><em>"Good." </em>He hears her huff and hears a door shut afterwards.</p><p>Hinata gives him an apologetic look. <em>"She, um, don't let her intimidate you."</em></p><p>"Prince, you like me?"</p><p>
  <em>"Miya-san, I believe I already told you that in a letter."</em>
</p><p>"I believe ya wrote that ya wanna tell me something soon? A certain three-word phrase?"</p><p>Hinata covers his face and at this point Atsumu couldn't fight off his smile anymore. "Hinata? Look at me. Please?" He brings a hand over hologram Hinata's hand.</p><p>Hinata brings down his hands and takes a deep breath. <em>"The fact that you're in front of me right now in hologram form means you feel the same way, right? This is real?"</em></p><p>The dam breaks. He lets the emotions he has bottled up burst. "I'm sorry I took so long. I was having a crisis. I like ya too, prince. I also wanted to tell ya when we were at the festival. Well, I did but the fireworks were goin' off and ya won't hear me. And to answer yer question, yes, I want us to be boyfriends if ya still want me."</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe this is really happening. Atsumu-san, you have a crush on me?"</em>
</p><p>"Ya literally asked us to be boyfriends."</p><p>
  <em>"We are now. Boyfriends. I have a boyfriend. Boyfriend. I kinda like saying that." </em>
</p><p>"Prince, ya have a crush on me?"</p><p>Hinata runs a hand through his hair. <em>"C'mon, you just said you like me."</em></p><p>"I do like you. And may I just add that ya look hella attractive dressed up like that. It accentuates yer biceps nicely."</p><p>Hinata laughs. <em>"How come you weren't </em>this <em>smooth before?"</em></p><p>"Can't I compliment myー" Atsumu clears his throat. "My boyfriend."</p><p><em>"I take it back. You're bad at this. Wait, I want to show you something."</em> Hinata gets up from his seat. The hologram follows him since Hinata is wearing the necklace. <em>"Here. Do you see it?" </em>Hinata holds up a potted plant similar to the one he owns.</p><p>"Ya planted the seeds."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. I thought I was going to be a single parent forced to raise their child while nursing a heartache."</em>
</p><p>Atsumu laughs at this. "Oh, wow. The <em>dramatics. </em>I have that one too. Planted it after ya left."</p><p>
  <em>"Did you miss me? This is a serious question, by the way. I just want to know if it was just me."</em>
</p><p>"It's difficult not to miss ya when everythin' served as a reminder of you."</p><p>
  <em>"Surely not everything."</em>
</p><p>"A lot of things, then. Ya gave me the colors of dusk and dawn. Even this plant serves as a reminder of ya."</p><p>
  <em>"I would kiss you if I were there."</em>
</p><p>"I'd let ya. I'd even pull ya closer."</p><p><em>"I love you. I know it's too early for me to say that and I might scare you off</em> <em>ー</em> <em>"</em></p><p>"Iー I love you too."</p><p>
  <em>"You're adorable. I can't handle this right now. Good night, 'Tsumu-san." </em>
</p><p>"Good night, Hinata."</p><p>Hinata doesn't drop the call yet. <em>"Can't you call me by my name?"</em></p><p>"Sweet dreams, Shouyou. Can I call ya tomorrow?"</p><p>
  <em>"Please do. I'll be waiting."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[slaps the roof of this fic] this babY CAN FIT SO MANY TROPES.</p><p>I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading it!</p><p>I would like to thank <a href="https://twitter.com/YANKUMl">twitter user @YANKUMl</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/ilovehaikyu">twitter user @ilovehaikyu</a> for agreeing to beta this fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>